Azuran Sector
The Azuran Sector is an Imperial sector located in the Segmentum Pcificus. It is named after the first Imperial world to be settled in the Sector, established as the home of the Ordinators chapter of the Adeptus Astartes to integrate the overlooked human inhabitants across worlds in the then-sparsely populated sector into the Imperium of Man, and provide a relatively isolated bastion of Imperial presence in the midst of a threatened border of the Imperium. Sector History The first human settlers in the system appeared to have arrived independently on Tharan V and Yamanato at some point in the distant Dark Age of Technology sometime before the 25th millenium from Pan-European and East Asian hive city populations, respectively. After a series of catastrophic wars on both worlds - including a nuclear one on Yamanato - the two worlds regressed technologically. While a degree of it was regained on Tharan V under the strong leadership of the Knightly Houses that ruled it, Yamanato took centuries to re-establish consolidated regional governments, although their technology level remains at what the Administratum considers a techno-barbaric level. The first Imperial contact with the sector occurred in early M38 when the Conclave Ordinatus sought to establish a homeworld for their newly-ordained, specialized daemon-killing chapter, the Ordinators. Seeing two nearby human-inhabited worlds, the Ordinators and Inquisition quickly conquered each almost bloodlessly with the help of a small Imperial Naval fleet and the preachings of the Adeptus Ministorum. Within two decades of the creation of the Ordinators’ undersea fortress-monastery, the colossal conical pyramid-redoubt, Arx Numinex, an Adeptus Mechanicus Explorator fleet was invited by the Inquisition to terraform both the large, low temperature desert world of Ferunus, and a moon - Aroth - which became increasingly settled by refugees from the populations free of the taint of Chaos left homeless by the Ordinators’ campaigns. The lush, verdant arboreal rainforest and plains world of Verus was colonized as an agri-world to serve as the sector’s breadbasket thereafter by 788.M41. An Imperial Navy Battlefleet was built, Guard Regiments raised on Aroth from the populous hive clusters, and the Azuran sector soon began meeting its optimal Administratum tithe goals on every world within a century. The sector possesses the ability to support itself through its own production capabilities while still producing enough excess outside of the tithe to trade with nearby sectors. Several additional worlds are currently being terraformed and settled as mining worlds by the newly-arrived Rogue Trader House of Serres. Sector Politics As of 120.M42, the means of governance vary wildly from planet to planet within the sector, though executive command falls to the Azuran Sector Council of Lords. It consists of a triumvirate of delegates from each of the most three most-important worlds in sector in the eyes of the Imperial Administratum; Azuran, Ferunus, and Tharan V. Azuran, the primary planet after which the sector is named - an Adeptus Astartes chapter homeworld - is itself ruled over by an executive council of the chapter - the Council of Lords - who delegate most of the day-to-day business to the Ordinators' First Company Captain, the Centurio-Praetor Ferox Marius, Warden of Azuran. Ferunus is ruled by a triumvirate of Tech Magi Dominii who rule the planet as autocrats, each in charge of a separate set of functions fulfilled on and by the forgeworld. Together, Azuran and Ferunus' leadership effectively dominate the Sector, with the Naval Lord Admiral also possessing considerable influence as well. Despite this, the Inquisition - in particular, the Conclave Ordinatus (a primarily Ordo Malleus conclave with several Ordo Hereticus members) effectively functions as the "power behind the throne", as they effectively run the large-scale strategic operations of the Ordinators, Imperial Guard, and Imperial Navy in the sector. Several Ordo Mechanicum Inquisitors also have permanent residence on Forgeworld Ferunus, and closely cooperate with the Conclave (though they themselves are not actual members). Tharan V and Verus - both part of the Valdorius sub-sector - far from the Azuran system which contains Azuran, Ferunus, and Aroth (and thus acts as the nucleus of power in the sector), each have a unique system of government compared to the rest of the sector. Tharan V is ruled by a group of dynastic, monarchical Knightly Houses (though all, de jure, pay homage to the High King of House Baeranon), each of which treats it vassal peasantry differently - ranging from nations fill with indentured servants to benevolent kingdoms in which people's lives and rights are greatly valued. Verus, an agri-world recently settled by Imperial Guard veterans as a reward for decades spent in brutal campaigns during the Macharian Crusade, elects an autocratic executive Consul every two years with term limits limiting any one man to no more than a decade spent in power - effectively making it one of the most democratic worlds in the entire segmentum. The only attempt by a Consul to extend the term limits on Verus' sole executive authority lead to the trial and executor of the would-be perpetual dictator. Yamanto has a centralized government wherein various hereditary clans pay tribute and recognize the authority of the leading clan family head, the Zoshiru - the victors of an ancient war for control of the world after its descent into a low-tech world sometime in the Dark Age of Technology. The holder of this office is referred to as the Shoganon. The government is called the baku by the warlord clans which pay homage to its overall leader, the young Zoshiru Yoshitsune. Its wealthiest warlords often trade directly with various Merchant Charter Captains, Rogue Traders, and military exchange ambassadors from the sector Battlefleet. They assist certain warlords by providing certain small arms (such as lasguns and disruptor fields to be installed on the warrior-class' ubiquitous katona sword) while providing the warlords themselves with cybernetics and rejuvenant treatments. The current Shoganon has an army equipped with regiments of antiquated laslocks, disruptor field tech to make their melee weaponry into power weapons, and several Battle-Cannon turrets, in addition to crude autoguns and grenades, making his clan the undisputed military superpower on the feudal world. Sector Culture The culture of each individual world in the Azuran sector varies wildly - from the Conclave Ordinatus Inquisition and its closely-aligned chapter it created, the Ordinators ruling over an extremely isolated and well defended planet that is host to a colossal fortress-monastery containing countless amounts of daemonic and angelic lore as well as being a core training facility for elite military forces, to the typical hive-world culture ecumenopolis of Aroth that provides most of the sector's Imperial Guardsmen (the various classes stratified by elevation in the hive structure), to atypical Adeptus Mechanicus forgeworld - all the way to a pseudo-democratic hiveworld settled by the descendents of Astra Militarum veterans and the feudal technobarbaric world of Yamanato. Monarchy and nobility play a core role in the government of Knightworld Tharan V, in stark opposition to Verus' constantly rotating, elected autocrat. The Ordinators themselves are by far the most mobile and active military force in the sector, and has several allies within the Segmentum sworn to its defence. It constantly patrols the primary inhabited sub-sectors and keeps a fleet in constant orbit over its own world as a quick-reaction force. Ferunus, by contrast, keeps its military forces primarily to itself - though it is dedicated to constantly churning out everything from Imperial Guard equipment and war machines to specialized Ordinator arms, equipment, and machine parts as well as the tech used everywhere from Aroth to Tharan. The Inquisition is an overwhelming political force with its tremendous influence in the sector, and the mainline Imperial Cult is universal in all of the sector but Azuran and Yamanato's religion - though the God-Emperor is seen as the divine father of mankind by all but the members of the Cult Mechanicus (who view him as the Omnissiah in addition to their worship of the Machine God). Diet and medical care vary wildly from planet to planet, which some utilizing rice and fish as dietary staples while wheat and grox dominate the dietary habits of others. Trade of surplus of all foodstuffs is common between the worlds to expand dietary variance. Seraphine, acetylsalicylin, omnicillin, and other medications are produced in mass by both Verus and Aroth alike. Trade with outside sectors of excesses is a regular occurrence, though Rogue Traders can be viewed with suspicion after the establishment of mining colonies on minor worlds and celestial dwarfs - often viewed by wealthy residents of various worlds in the sector who feel as if their resources have been stolen. Sector Military Forces The sector is protected primarily by a combination of the Ordinators chapter, the Imperial Navy Battlefleet Azuran, and the Imperial Guard of Aroth, known as the Arothi Ferric Guard. and to a lesser extent, the Knightly Houses of Tharan V and the Skitarii legions of Ferunus - though the latter heavily prefer not to send off their defensive forces anywhere unless as part of an Explorator Fleet. The few Titans they possess almost exclusively stay on the forgeworld itself. Ferunus is the primary production world for the sector's various military forces, maintaining an orbital forge for basic supplies over Azuran itself to keep the Ordinators well-stocked with small arms, ammunition, and spare parts, etc. Forgeworld Ferunus also maintains and helps administrate the sector Imperial Naval drydocks and production facility within the Ores sub-sector at the center of the sector proper. Azuran, in addition to being the chapter-homeworld of the Ordinators also hosts a major Ordo Malleus and a separate Ordo Sepultrum facility on the isolated world, each with an Inquisitorial Stormtrooper regiment often sent along with Inquisitors for missions around the Segmentums Pacificus and Solar. Inhabited Planets ' Azuran '-' Ordinators chapter homeworld/Fortress Monastery (Fully Oceanic global biome/Fortress world). Tithe grade: Aptus Non Population: ~175,000+ Tharan V '-' (Arboreal Rainforest global biome/Feudal Knight world). Tithe grade: Decuma Particular rockcrete, and lumber Population: ~145,000,000+ Yamanato '- '(Feudal Iron-Age Oceanic Agri World) Tithe grade: Solutio Particular fish, & gold Population: ~~19,000,000+ Ferunus '-' Adeptus Mechanicus Forgeworld (Mountain tundra global biome/Industrial/Fortress world). Tithe grade: Aptus Non Population : ~2,550,000,000 Aroth ' - ' of Ferunus- (Global mountain and gas vent biome/Industrial Mining/Hiveworld). Tithe grade: Exactis Tertius (Manpower, prometheum, adamantium, diamantine, coal, petroleum, fissile materials) Population: ~394,750,000+ Verus ' - ' Agriworld (Global mountain and foothills/plains with moderately large oceans and a minor equatorial desert). Tithe grade: * Solutio Extremis water, timber, rockcrete Population: ~47,275,000+ Sarin's World ' - ' Rogue Trader Mining Colony (Global gas-vent rock flats w/ extreme numbers of volcanos and canyons biome, uninhabitable atmosphere). Tithe grade: * Decuma Prima clay, diamonds, methane, sulfur, prometheum, gold, fissile elements, rockcrete Population: ~15,600 = Major Voidstations and Exoplanetary Facilities Azuran Orbital Naval Redoubt Network Planetary Defense Array Nexus/Dry Docks/Inquisitorial Waystation (65,000 crew, 2 Astartes) ' Azuran Orbital Adeptus Mechanicus Demi-Manufactorum Station, ''Chalybeium'' Ordinator-Forgeworld Ferunus Joint-Manufactorum (94,500+ crew, 12 Tech Priests, 2 Tech Magos Domini) ' '''Imperial Navy Sector Battlefleet Starfortress, ''Redoubt of the Righteous Starfort/Drydocks/Training Station (255,000 crew, Sector Admiralty Staff) ' Tharan V Orbital Waystation Commercial Hub/Ecclesiarchial Shrine (40,000 crew/population) '''Tharan V Orbital Star Fortress-Cathedral Station, ''Ecclesia-Praetorio Ecclesiarchal Cathedral Orbital Redoubt Station, Convent-Preceptory of the Lesser Order Militant of Saint Dolan the Redeemed. (7,450,000+ Adeptus Ministorum clergy/4,000 Adepta Sororitas) ' Verus Orbital Hub Distribution/Commercial Hub (35,000 crew) ' Ferunus Adeptus Mechanicus Orbital Redoubt, ''Fist of the Omnissiah'' Planetary Defense Array Nexus/Dry Docks (195,000 crew) Ferunus Orbital Adeptus Arbites Prison Redoubt, ''Precidium Redemptio'' Fortified Asteroid Prison Station(75,000 Arbites/35,000 prisoners) Category:Imperium Category:Sectors